N'y pense pas, ressens
by Ginnymione.lily2
Summary: Résumé : Et si après que Martin se soit battu dans le bar et que Roger l'avait appelé, Riggs avait répondu à l'appel. Et si Roger découvrait ce qui était arrivé à Martin et qu'il venait le chercher.


Bonsoir,

Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS et cette fois cela concerne la série l'Arme Fatale ou Lethal Weappon si vous préférez.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, je ne possède aucuns personnages.

_**N'y penses pas, ressens.**_

Résumé : Et si après que Martin se soit battu dans le bar et que Roger l'avait appelé, Riggs avait répondu à l'appel. Et si Roger découvrait ce qui était arrivé à Martin et qu'il venait le chercher.

NDA : Cet OS fait référence à l'épisode 2 de la saison 1.

* * *

Riggs était allongé sur le trottoir et regardait ciel dégagé. Tout son corps lui faisait mal mais son visage était pire. Il pouvait sentir le sang couler le ses joues. Sa tête lui faisait mal et sa vision était trouble. Il pouvait à peine penser convenablement.

Il aimait cela.

Enfin, après toutes ces heures de suffocation, il pouvait respirer facilement. Aussi facilement que possible avec quelques côtes meurtries. Mais c'était quand même mieux qu'avant. Son esprit était trop concentré sur son corps pour penser à autre chose maintenant.

La sonnerie de son téléphone interrompit ses diverses pensées et, avec un soupir, Martin décrocha.

« Bonjour. » Lança-t-il.

« Trois heures de retard ! » S'écria la voix de Murtaugh, clarifiant ses oreilles qui bourdonnaient. « Pas d'appels, pas d'excuses ! Tu sais quoi, tant que tu respires, je ne veux pas t'entendre ! »

Les lèvres ensanglantées de Martin s'étirèrent pour former un sourire. Un Roger en colère était l'une des choses les plus hilarantes que Riggs ait jamais vues.

« Je veux aussi que tu saches que je suis blessé ! » Poursuivit Roger, sa voix devenant plus forte à chaque mot.

Martin ricana, comprenant les mots de son coéquipier avec lenteur.

_Trois heures de retard ? Il est blessé ? _

Songea-t-il pour ensuite froncer les sourcils.

Pourquoi Roger était-il en colère contre lui ? Avait-il fait quelque chose ? Avait-il oublié quelque chose ? Il avait probablement oublié quelque chose. Il savait qu'il devait aller quelque part avant d'aller dans ce bar. Mais où ? Où devait-il allait pour que Roger soit en colère contre lui ?

« Oh ! Tu n'as rien à dire ? Rien à dire pour ça ? » Demanda Murtaugh d'un ton exaspéré.

Et puis ça fit tilt ! Le dîner ! Il était censé aller chez les Murtaugh pour le dîner. Et il avait promis. Il avait même pris du vin, qu'il avait bu en chemin. Maintenant ça lui revenait. Riggs soupira, secouant la tête. Quel imbécile. Il se sentait mal pour Roger. Il déglutit difficilement et se concentra pour dénuer sa voix de toute douleur.

« Tu me manques aussi Roger. » Déclara-t-il en riant.

Il riait parce qu'il savait que Roger n'était en colère que parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui. Il le savait, cette famille merveilleuse l'aimait pour une raison étrange et il savait qu'il avait tout gâché ce soir.

Mais Roger ne pouvait pas l'aider.

Il était brisé, brisé depuis longtemps et il ne se souvenait plus comment être normal. Alors il riait parce que c'était ridicule et pathétique et incroyablement hilarant pour lui, mais peut-être aussi parce qu'il devait avoir une commotion cérébrale.

« Riggs ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

La voix de Roger coupa une nouvelle fois le cours de ses pensées, mais cette fois, il ne semble pas fâché, mais confus. Ce qui est normal, bien sûr, car Riggs réalisa qu'il rigolait comme un fou depuis 5 minutes. Il devait probablement raccrocher. Valait mieux ne pas inquiéter son équipier. Mais, ce soir, il n'en avait pas envie.

« Rien. » Martin ricana après avoir parlé. « Tu sais que tu as l'air drôle quand tu es en colère. »

« Quoi… ? Es-tu… Es-tu saoul ? Où diable es-tu Marin ? »

Martin regarda autour de lui et gémit quand il bougea son corps endolori.

« Euh… Dans un bar ? Bien… Euh… Techniquement à l'extérieur du bar. J'étais à l'intérieur mais… Ils ne m'aimaient pas vraiment. Je pense avoir fait quelque chose. Je ne sais pas. » Ricana-t-il une nouvelle fois.

« Riggs ! Concentres-toi ! Où es-tu ? Peux-tu venir à la maison ? » La voix de Roger était différente. Il avait l'air sincèrement inquiet, ce qui était tout simplement déroutant.

« Pourquoi tu parles comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Roger ? » Demanda Martin, un peu inquiet lui aussi.

« Ça ressemble à quoi ? De quoi parles-tu ? Je vais bien mais où es-tu ? Est-ce que tu peux prendre ta voiture Riggs ? »

Martin leva la tête et regarda autour de lui. Il ne l'a voit pas. Il ne voit pas sa voiture, il espère que ça va. Il essaie de se lever mais dès qu'il se met en position assise, une douleur aigüe le prit aux côtes. Il retomba vers l'avant en gémissant.

« RIGGS ! » Le voix de Roger résonne et Martin prends quelques instants pour reprendre sa respiration avant de répondre.

« Oui… » Souffla-t-il.

« Dis-moi dans quel bar tu es, j'arrive ! »

Riggs soupire en entendant la porte de la maison de Roger claquer. Il passa une main sur son visage et siffla lorsqu'il effleura des bleus. Il ne voulait pas cela. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter Roger ou sa famille. Il aurait juste dû raccrocher quand il en avait l'occasion. Il aurait pu raccrocher maintenant, mais il savait que Roger n'arrêterait pas de l'appeler pour le retrouver.

« Riggs ! Où es-tu ? »

La voix de Roger était sévère. Elle le ramena à la réalité et Martin imagina que c'était le ton qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il réprimandait ses enfants ou qu'il discutait sérieusement avec eux, la voix d'un père.

« Wayne… » Marmonna Riggs avant que l'appel ne soit coupé par Roger qui avait enfin eu le nom du bar.

Il laissa le téléphone lui tomber des mains et leva les yeux au ciel. C'était vraiment beau.

Au fil du temps, il ferme les yeux.

Il avait dû s'évanouir à un moment donné parce que tout devenait noir pendant un instant et il se demanda si c'était ce qui se passerait quand il mourrait. Il suffisait de sombrer dans le noir. Pas de sons, pas de douleur, rien que l'obscurité. Il trouvait qu'il aimait vraiment cette idée. C'était paisible.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là en silence mais à présent il pouvait entendre des pas arriver vers lui.

Riggs fronce les sourcils et se concentre sur le son. Il en était sur, c'était Roger. Il l'avait trouvé.

« Riggs ! » Cria Murtaugh.

Martin essaya d'ouvrir les yeux. Mais il n'y arrive pas, il n'arrive pas à soulever ses paupières, elles semblent devenues de la pierre. Il essaie de bouger mais la douleur est pire.

« Riggs ? »

Roger se mit à genoux à côté de lui et secoua son épaule. Martin gémit de douleur, son corps commençant à trembler.

« Ro… Roger… » Grogna-t-il en direction de la voix son coéquipier.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? On dirai que t'es fait roulé dessus 10 fois par une camionnette ! »

Murtaugh commença à l'examiner, ne sachant pas où il devait poser ses mains. Le visage de son coéquipier était couvert de sang et il pouvait voir des ecchymoses sortir de sous sa chemise.

« Hehé… L'un d'eux ressemblait à un… » Rigola Martin avant de gémir à nouveau.

Roger regarda son partenaire qui était complètement ivre, riant comme un maniaque terrifiant et très inquiétant même.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? » Demanda-t-il, Martin parvenant enfin à se concentrer sur lui.

Un regard étrange passa sur son visage ensanglanté, puis il leva la tête pour la claquer contre le sol.

« Oh merde ! »

Il attrapa sa tête avec une de ses mains.

« Mais arrêtes ! Tu es fou ! » S'écria Roger avant de relever Riggs en position assise.

Son corps commença à trembler, il s'appuya sur son partenaire et tenta de reprendre une respiration normale.

« C'est ça ! Allez ! Bouges ton cul Riggs ! Nous partons. » S'exclama Murtaugh en remettant Martin sur ses pieds, avec lenteur, essoufflé.

« Attention, tu vas tirer sur quelque chose, mon beau Roger… » Commença à rigoler Riggs alors qu'il passait un bras autour des épaules de son ami.

« Fermes-là Riggs ou je te laisse tomber ! »

Très lentement, ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture et avec beaucoup d'efforts, ils s'installèrent dans leur siège et la voiture démarra.

Lorsque Riggs eut fini d'être devenu incroyablement fasciné par les lumières de la ville, il se tourna vers son coéquipier pour lui demander :

« Où allons-nous ? »

« À l'hôpital. Tu dois te faire examiner. » Répondit Murtaugh sans quitter le route des yeux.

Martin le regarda quelques instant. Roger avait l'air sérieux. Les traits de son visage étaient acérés, sa mâchoire tendue, ses mains serrant le volant. Riggs approuva donc d'un hochement de tête et ouvrit la portière de son côté. La tête de Murtaugh se tourna lentement vers lui.

« MAIS QUE FAIS-TU ? FERMES LA… FERME LA PORTIÈRE DE LA VOITURE ! » Hurla Roger.

La voiture commença alors à zigzaguer pendant que Riggs tentait de sauter en dehors. Roger l'attrapa par la chemise et le tira de toutes ses forces.

« RIGGS ! DIEU DE DIEU ! ARRÊTE ! NOUS ALLONS AVOIR UN ACCIDENT ! » Poursuivit-il.

Martin se tourna vers lui, l'air impuissant, une de ses mains tenant toujours la portière ouverte.

« Nous allons à l'hôpital, alors je saute de la voiture. »

Murtaugh le regarda avec de grands yeux terrifiés. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il pensait qu'il allait éclater. Si ça continuait, il allait avoir une autre crise cardiaque. Alors il hocha rapidement la tête, comprenant ce que Riggs voulait et tira son coéquipier en arrière.

« Ouais… Ouais… D'accord… On va pas à l'hôpital. »

Martin regarda Murtaugh dans les yeux un instant, comme s'il pouvait dire s'il disait la vérité ou non, puis ferma la portière et se réinstalla dans son siège.

Le silence s'installa dans la voiture alors que Roger tentait de calmait son cœur. Martin ferma les yeux et se tourna sur le côté, la tête contre sa poitrine.

Murtaugh appela sa femme après quelques minutes.

« Chéri ! Qu'est-il arrivé ? Tu l'as retrouvé ? » Répondit la voix paniquée de Trish au téléphone.

« Oui… Oui, chérie, je l'ai retrouvé et nous arrivons. » Répondit Roger, jetant un coup d'œil à son ami, replié sur lui-même. « Et… Hmm… Riggs va passer la nuit chez nous, tu es d'accord ? » Poursuivit-il.

Sa femme resta silencieuse un moment pour ensuite répondre :

« C'est mauvais, hein ? »

« Oui… »

« D'accord chéri, je vous attends. »

Elle raccrocha après cela et Roger resta silencieux à son tour, la seule chose parvenant à ses oreilles était la respiration douloureuse de son ami.

Quand ils arrivèrent chez les Murtaugh, Riggs était endormi ou évanouit, ce qui n'était pas bien. Alors Roger le secoua rapidement pour le réveiller, pas si doucement en fait. Martin ouvrit des yeux perçants et regarda autour de lui, momentanément confus jusqu'à ce que ses yeux eurent perçu un visage familier.

« Hé ! Roger ! » S'écria Riggs d'une voix emplie de douleur.

_Sa voix est pire qu'avant…_

Songea Roger.

Murtaugh lui sourit avant de l'aider à sortir de la voiture.

« Hé ! Rigg ! Aller on bouge. »

Martin trébucha, tombant presque alors que son corps protestait. Roger passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le maintenir en place. Riggs posa une main sur ses yeux, gémissant, alors qu'il tentait désespérément de faire en sorte que son cesse de tourner. Roger regarda avec inquiétude son ami qui prenait de longues et profondes respirations.

« Hé ! Ça va ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Ouais… Ouais… Je suis… » Commença Riggs.

Mais à ce moment là, ses jambes le lâchèrent et Roger fut contraint de porter Martin qui s'appuyait tout son poids sur son coéquipier.

« Hé ! Calmes toi Riggs ! » S'exclama Roger alors que Martin enfonçait ses ongles dans le dos de son aîné, tentant de tenir debout.

Son trembla de douleur et il ne put s'empêcher d'enfuir son visage dans le cou de son ami.

« Oh… Merde… » Grogna-t-il avant de gémir, alors que Murtaugh le traînait vers la maison.

« Allez Riggs ! On va à l'intérieur et tu vas t'allonger. »

Il se dirigèrent jusqu'à la porte où Trish les attendait. Lorsqu'elle vit l'état de Martin elle couvrit sa bouche de ses mains, tentant de retenir son inquiétude. Elle se dépêcha d'aller aider son mari et se plaça de l'autre côté de Riggs pour qu'ils entrent dans la maison plus facilement.

Ils parvinrent à emmener Riggs jusqu'au canapé, ils l'y déposèrent et Trish s'asseya à côté de lui, pendant de Roger allait chercher la trousse de premiers soins. Quand elle eut fini d'observer le visage ensanglanté du coéquipier de son mari, elle haleta.

« Oh, Martin, mais qu'as-tu fait ? » Demanda-t-elle tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Martin tourna lentement la tête vers elle pour ouvrir les yeux, ou du moins l'un d'entre eux puisque l'un d'eux était gonflé. Son regard s'arrêta sur son visage et ses lèvres se retroussèrent.

« Trish… Eh bien… Tu es un spectacle pour mes yeux endoloris. » Sourit-il en l'entendant rire.

Son rire se transforma en une sorte de demi-toux, de demi-gémissements, et le sourire de Trish disparut immédiatement.

« Martin ? Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda-t-elle l'inquiétude beaucoup plus audible dans sa voix.

Riggs hocha la tête, ce qui fut une erreur parce que tout ce mit à tourner autour de lui.

« Oui… Je vais bien… »

« Non ! Tu es fou ! » Intervint Roger, alors qu'il s'asseyait au sol près du canapé.

Martin sourit en se tournant vers son ami.

« Tu m'aimes. » Le taquina-t-il, ce qui lui valut le regard de Roger et le sourire de Trish.

« Tais-toi ! » Siffla Murtaugh alors qu'il commençait à nettoyer le sang qui maculait son visage.

Martin ferma les yeux, se laissant tomber dans une sorte demi-sommeil, pendant que Roger prenait soin de son visage et que Trish soignait ses côtes. Après quelques minutes de silence, Martin ouvrit un œil. Il remarqua que son coéquipier et la femme de ce dernier semblait plus inquiet. Ils ne disaient rien, mais leur visage était parfaitement clair et Riggs se sentit très mal. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qu'ils pensaient de lui en ce moment. Probablement que leur bon dîner n'était pas censé se terminer par un homme sanglant, ivre et suicidaire sur leur canapé. Dieu, il se sentait horrible ! Il leur devait au moins des explications. Il prit une profonde inspiration, rassemblant tout son contrôle émotionnel avant de parler :

« Je… J'ai vendu ma maison aujourd'hui… »

Roger et Trish le fixèrent avant de se lancer un regard confus.

« Celle du Texas… Celle qui… » Soupira Martin.

La compréhension se dessina sur le visage de Trish, ce qui était formidable, car il doutait qu'il aurait pu continuer. Murtaugh mit une seconde de plus à comprendre, mais quand le fit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Je… J'arrivais juste quand je… Quand j'ai reçu l'appel et que je… J'avais… J'avais juste besoin… »

Martin ferma les yeux et les recouvrit d'une de ses mains, essayant désespérément de retenir ses larmes, mais son corps avait déjà commencé à se secouer, et dieu, il se sentait tellement embarrassé.

Trish le prit immédiatement dans ses bras et le serra aussi fort qu'elle le pu, une de ses mains passant doucement dans ses cheveux. Il sentit Murtaugh s'assoir derrière lui et lui frotter le dos. Et Martin essaya juste de tenir, il était si proche de la rupture, _si proche_, il n'était même pas sûr de savoir comment il était toujours entier. Mais il testa là, s'accrochant à Trish et ne faisant que respirer.

Il s'évanouit alors et à son réveil, le soleil se levait. Il était toujours sur le canapé, couvert d'une couverture. Il y avait un verre d'eau et de la nourriture sur la table à côté de lui. Riggs rassembla ses affaires, et partit sans que personne ne le remarque.

Il s'excuserait auprès des Murtaugh plus tard.

* * *

Chapitre fini.

Qu'en avez-vous pensez ?

C'est mon premier OS sur l'Arme Fatale.

À bientôt.

Biz.

Gin' pour vous servir.


End file.
